DESCRIPTION: This training grant was initiated in 1967 and has trained or is training 57 predoctoral students and postdoctoral trainees. The purpose of the program is to provide scientific training to pre- and postdoctoral trainees in biochemical, molecular, and environmental toxicology. Students in the program may enter one of three Ph.D. tracks, general toxicology, molecular toxicology, or environmental toxicology. Students must also have a minor in another field such as pharmacology, biochemistry, cell biology, statistics, microbiology or biotechnology. This training program has 12 preceptors whose research areas include molecular biology, xenobiotic metabolism, dermatoxicology, chemical carcinogenesis, oxyradicals, analytical toxicology, reproductive toxicology and pesticide toxicology.